Environmental Enforcement Act
This Act has been amended. ' Environmental Enforcement Act' An Act to incorporate, define and regulate the establishment of a government agency to ensure both the sustenance of laws regarding natural resources and environmental protections, to ensure the protection of people and property from ecological events and to provide crisis management in the wake of ecological events.' BE IT ENACTED by the King’s most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Lords Temporal, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:—' 1 Incorporation of the Environmental Enforcement Bureau # An established agency under the authority of the Ministry of the Interior, named the “Environmental Enforcement Bureau”, henceforth referred to as the “EEB”. # The executive head of the EEB shall be the “Warden-General”. They shall be considered a Ministry Officer, as prescribed in the Grand Charter of the Stormwind House of Nobles, under the Authority of the Lord High Constable. # Regional divisions of the EEB shall exist for each province of the Kingdom of Stormwind, maintained at the behest of the Warden-General. # The Bureau shall have subordinate ranks, at the behest of the Warden-General. ' 2 Powers of the Environmental Enforcement Bureau # The EEB will be empowered by this Act to collect and collate any and all data pertinent to the natural resources and ecological health of all public and private land in the Kingdom of Stormwind. # The EEB will be empowered by this Act to take action to respond to natural disasters, in order to protect lives, property and the ecological health of the Kingdom of Stormwind. # The EEB will be empowered by this Act to take action to heal damage to property and the ecological health of the Kingdom of Stormwind following natural disasters. # The EEB will be empowered to act as a militia force to support HM Constabulary in the enforcement of laws relevant to the protection of the natural resources and ecological health of the Kingdom of Stormwind, upon the request of HM Constabulary. # The EEB will be empowered to maintain any physical installations necessary for the protection of life, property or the ecological health of the Kingdom of Stormwind. ' 3 Regulation of the Environmental Enforcement Bureau # The dismissal of a Warden-General can occur in line with the procedures for dismissal or impeachment of a Ministry Officer, outlined in the Grand Charter of the Stormwind House of Nobles, or at the behest of the Lord High Constable. # Any ranks that are subordinate to the Warden-General must follow all directives issued by the Warden-General. # The EEB cannot be held responsible for damage done by breaches of environmental laws if they have not received a formal request for support in a matter by HM Constabulary. '' 4 Short title and commencement # The short title of this act shall be the “Environmental Enforcement Act”. # The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Law Project